Episode 39
Summary While speaking with his Garuda clan underling some distance from the opening gate, Maruna notices that some unexpected suras are coming through the portal from the sura realm because of the sudden scent of prey. Sagara gleefully greets Gandharva, who in turn demands to know what happened to his daughter. She smirks as she asks how he could possibly not know that she has already been dead for quite some time? Sagara, the current king of the Ananta clan, continues to tactlessly speak to her fellow king about his duty to his clan and his state of mind, until he finally has enough and draws his ice blade. His attack is blocked by one of her rakshasa bodyguards, and Sagara babbles on about how rakshasas in sura form are even stronger than nastikas in the human realm (as nastikas have been unable to completely transform there since the Cataclysm). Maruna abruptly appears by Gandharva's side and makes threatening comments to provoke Sagara, causing her bodyguard to take a swipe at him, which he easily evades; in return, he fires up one of his transcendental attacks. Sagara's group escapes, and Maruna remembers the second bodyguard as someone he used to hunt but would always escape because of his fleeing and hiding transcendentals. As Gandharva prepares to cross over again, he is stopped by Maruna, who sees the incoming army of suras and realizes that the nastika king will have to give up his quest for now. 1-39 a gate in the distance.png|aroma 1-39 Sagara and her bodyguards.png|arrogance 1-39 Maruna steps in.png|argument 1-39 coming through the gate.png|arrival Currygom's comment I can't find the timing funny. T_T Afterword It was a hard episode to draw as I couldn't fit any jokes in. It was also heartbreaking to draw. ■ Sagara may be the most sharp-tongued character in the webtoon so far. I had to change her lines many times in order to avoid getting censored. ■ Sagara is the current king of the Ananta clan, but she didn't ascend via the formal path in which the strongest surviving nastika becomes the next king. She isn't the strongest Ananta clan nastika alive. It's kind of funny that there are still others in her clan stronger than her. The reason why the clan went along with it will be part of Sagara's story later on. ■ Riagara and Pingara had some minor character changes... In an earlier concept, Riagara had brown hair and Pingara had dark teal hair. Their names haven't been mentioned in the webtoon yet. ■ My dad looked at this scene and said that they look more like curtains than cliffs. It seems that way to me, too. Sort of like when the curtains are lifted, and the actors come out to the stage to say goodbye after the end of the performance? Sagara said that Shakun was dead, so why is Gandharva trying to get to the sura realm? It's because................ Sagara doesn't have much credibility..................^..^ + The typo has been fixed! Thanks for letting me know! Notes * Sagara claims that Gandharva's daughter is dead. Show/Hide Spoiler Cloche, who is part of her army, seems to know more about this. Sagara also appears to know the circumstances of Menaka's death. * There are actually a few more reasons why Gandharva and Sagara are currently weakened. * The silhouettes shown coming through the gate are, from left to right: Show/Hide Spoiler ** Clophe and Cloche - two rakshasas from Sagara's army ** Shess - a rakshasa from the Kinnara clan, and the son of Airavata who was mentioned in the previous episode ** Leny - a Kinnara half whom Shess has been looking after ** Hura - a rakshasa from the Asura clan, the only sura sent by their king Asura who was also mentioned in the previous episode References